


Skies are grey

by Bbv



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bayards, Blood, Death, Dont read if you get triggered, Gore, Keith(voltron) - Freeform, M/M, Saddness, Voltron, You Are My Sunshine, allura(voltron) - Freeform, galra - Freeform, give my sons happiness why did i do this, hunk(voltron) - Freeform, klance, lance(voltron) - Freeform, pidge(voltron) - Freeform, shiro(voltron) - Freeform, theyweresoclose, this is so sad, two deaths?, unadmitted love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2018-11-30 12:59:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11464107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bbv/pseuds/Bbv
Summary: You are my sunshine. My only sunshine.Lance had always wanted to tell keith how he felt, but when a mission goes wrong, he'll never get the chance to.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is such a sad story that i whipped up in probably five minutes to help my writers block

_You are my sunshine_

Two paladins running side by side, one arm draped around the other. One's leg being dragged behind the both of them.

_My only sunshine_

Blood just wouldn't stop flowing. This cant be the end.  
_Not now,  
Not before i get to tell him_.

_You make me happy_

Lance couldn't support Keith's weight anymore, and proceeded to lower both of them to the floor.

_When skies are grey._

" _ **No**_!! Keith, keith stay with me! Your gonna be okay, help is coming!" He shouted through the cracked screen of his helmet. "Y-you gotta get up keith.." he sobbed as he held the paladin in his lap, his Bayard forgotten on the floor.

_You'll never know dear_

" _Lance_..." keith managed to cough out, blood dribbling down his scraped chin. " _I_..."

 _How much i love you._.

"K-Keith? _Keith_!! No y-you.. you  _cant_.." voices cracked as blue eyes stared into grey ones. Unmoving ones. The bloody, limp body of a lover pressed against a still beating heart.

_Please don't take_

Flashes of the bright colors of his teammates could be seen running towards them, their faces panicked but their screams of warning muffled. _They're right there keith.. we're so close to home._

_My sunshine_

The galra drew closer to the pair, guns ablaze and footsteps heavy. Lance didn't move, he didn't get up. He kept his keith in his arms. _They were so close_. The doors of the ship they were on began to close, separating them from the rest of the team. “Lance! Get out of there!” Shouted a voice the blue paladin could barely recognize. Two hands were grabbing his arms, the dead paladin thumped to the floor as he was pulled to his feet. “N-NO! Please! Let me go, Keith!” He reached for him as he was dragged out of the ship, tears spilling down his face as his teammate, his _lover_ , got smaller and smaller in sight. 

 _Away_.


	2. Chapter 2

_The other night, dear,_

_as i lay sleeping..._

Lances hand ran up a pale, smooth back, pulling the body closer against his chest. Thick Black hair tickled his nose as he pressed a kiss to the sleeping forms forehead, his other hand stroking through the dark strands.

_I dreamt i held you in my arms_

“Lance?” Gorgeous violet eyes blinked open, a soft white hand rubbing the sleep from them.

“Yes my love?” The brunette smiled as he pressed another kiss to the other.

“Lance, you cant keep doing this..” sleepy purple eyes turned sad and grey.

Dead to this world.

_When i awoke dear,_

Lance shot up, breaths heavy and sweat dripping down his skin.

_I was mistaken._

He pulled his knees to his chest as he trembled, teeth gritting together so hard anyone would think theyd chip at any second.

He closed his eyes tight, tears staining his cheeks as he sat alone in the cold of his once shared bedroom.

_So i hung my head,_

_And i cried._


End file.
